Lost But Not Forgotten
by SilentHaze
Summary: 4 hulking figures loom over link, his body beaten and poison slowly drains his strength, yet all he can think of is zelda she's gone, taken "I did not feel the dagger plunge home At that moment, everything went black and cold, and I was lost to the worl


Soft white snow blanketed the barren field which lay before us. Nothing but blinding white could be seen for miles, and the only indication that was ground was real and not merely a void of nothingness were the shallow hoof prints left by our horses.

The snow had an almost mystical calming effect and I felt my mind slip away on daydreams, but however breath taking the scene was I could not forget that I was to stay alert. I was a knight and it was my duty to protect Zelda; not to admire the scenery.

Zelda and I were currently traveling back to Hyrule after a routine peace keeping trip from the nearby kingdom of Rosenthal. The time had been set and the guards commissioned to protect the princess, but we decided to leave early. Both Zelda and I disliked having guards around; they were always nagging.

Leaving the guards now seemed rather silly, if they were here I could enjoy the trip more, and not have to be troubled with the task of being so attentive. But nothing could be done about it now.

The snow was starting to come down with more intensity, and I could feel the cold begin to seep through my clothes. I was already shivering, and we were only halfway home. The field before us lay open and clear, and I felt my heart lift when I recognized the area, we were somewhere between two relatively sizeable towns. I smiled at the thought of a warm bed that waited for me at the end of this day's travel. It was unlooked for comfort during trips like this.

"Zelda, it looks like it's starting to snow harder, why don't we put up for the night at an inn? There is a town not too far from here." I suggested. I knew that she liked sleeping in a drafty tent in the middle of winter even less than I did.

"Link, I don't think that is a good idea," Zelda replied. Seeing me cock my head in puzzlement, my companion began to elaborate. "If we stop, I'm sure that the guards will catch up to us, and when they do I'm sure they will give us a big long lecture about the dangers of going off on own. Besides, I love to see the light glistening off the snow. I think it's absolutely beautiful."

Not feeling like arguing I accepted Zelda decision and continue onward, but suddenly the atmosphere seemed to sift. A chill colder than ice ran though my body and the sound of disembodied footsteps seemed to echo eerily behind me. Just then, I saw something fly behind my mount. Startled Epona began to buck. As I fought to get her under control, I twisted my head to get a better look at my surroundings. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadowy figure dart away and vanish it midair. It was only there for a moment, and then it was gone.

"What was that!?" I yelled, both puzzled and alarmed.

Zelda however, was not impressed. "Are you afraid of your own shadow?" Zelda teased lightly

"I was sure I saw something." I replied quietly "it could not have been my shadow." I was talking more to myself than to Zelda, and when I looked back, I saw that she was looking at me worriedly. Hurry to soothe her, I continued. "Come on, I think we should stop at the next town just to be safe. I have a bad feeling and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

It seemed that the change in circumstances was enough to convince her. She nodded her assent and clapped her heels to the horse's sides. As if to lighten the situation, she called back over her shoulder. "Stop worrying so much. Your assumptions have always been right before, but I am sure no one knows we are here."

Slowly, we began to make our way to the other end of the clearing, where the trail picked up again. It didn't seem long before we began closing in on a small village called Kilo.

Suddenly a fiery pain ignited in my side; the shock knocked me from Epona and I plummeted to the ground. It took the breath away from my lungs and left me gasping for air. It was only then that I saw what it truly was that had hit me. An arrow, black shafted and heavy, had punched though my chest. The chain mail that I wore for protection, for just this sort of thing had been torn through as though it were nothing but paper.

"Ahhh!" my grasp of pain left so much to be desired, the pain was truly indescribable. All the while my mind was racing. How could I have not seen them? They had to get within range, and the area is completely clear!

"Link!" I heard Zelda's scream from all the way from across the field, and fear mounted in my chest. I saw that she had dismounted and was running towards me as fast as she was able. She made it about halfway before she was stopped by four hulking figures that emerged out of what seemed to be no-where. Large black cloaks concealed their body, but strangely enough they left their faces un-shielded. At second glance I realized why, outlandish patterns were painted on their faces, making it impossible to tell their identities.

A lone creature stood farther apart from the others, unlike the rest his hood was pulled tightly around his face. The hooded creature calmly issued an order, it seemed as though he was the leader. He was taller and more substantial than all the others were.

"Sorry we had to drop in unannounced like this your highness, but we are in a bit of a hurry. Would you mind as to accompany us?" he asked politely, but I saw the malice underneath his words.

Zelda was understandably shocked. "How did you know that I was Zelda?" she demanded. Zelda's travels were always a heavily kept secret and only a handful of people were trusted with such information. Furthermore Zelda always donned a magical disguise before leaving Hyrule Castle. Even I had been hard pressed to recognize her.

Seeing as how her disguise was now useless, she released the magic which had been keeping her identity concealed. A small twinkle of lights swirled around her and i soon found myself gazing into Zelda's gleaming blue eyes.

Apparently, the creature had not been fooled by her earlier appearance. "Please Princess; did you really think I would be fooled by such a simple disguise, I could tell it was you a mile away." He mocked jokingly. He reached for her menacingly, and I saw her muscles bunch in preparation to flee.

"Leave her alone." I ordered weakly as I staggered to my feet, the arrow poking awkwardly out of my side.

Even as the words left my mouth, I knew I wouldn't be able to back up that stamen. I knew that I could not take them all. My only hope was to bluff, and hope that they may become frightened and break more easily.

Grimacing in pain, I stood as strange as I could and yanked the arrow unceremoniously out of my side. I smiled even thought the pain was so intense I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. And even though it was freezing, the wound in my side felt as though a red hot poker had been touched to it. Warm blood began flowing down my side as I stood, trickling down my and wetting the fabric of my leggings. But despite the pain, I stood before them hoping against hope that I seemed devoid of pain. I hoped I still appeared strong enough to fight.

The strange creature looked impressed. "Well, it seems you are still able to stand. No matter, I know that you are not still strong enough to fight. You seem as though it does not pain, but I know that is not the case. I know what you must be feeling." He looked on smugly, seeing that I knew what he said was true and being unable to refute it. "You see, that was not a regular arrow that pierced your side. I coated the tip with a small amount of poison. Don't look so terribly worried? There is not enough to kill you, just drain your energy. Do you truly think that I would do something do cowardly as to kill you with an arrow and steal the pleasure from myself?"

I felt a great weight fall on my shoulder. I was weakling, and not just from the poison. I had failed my one duty, and I knew it. Zelda would be taken and it was all my fault. Also I could not believe I was at the mercy of that creature, if he had wanted he could have killed me easily with more poison and now he was just toying with me.

"But you are in luck my friend. It seems as though we are running short on time. Now I am afraid that we must speed things up. That is a good thing for you; your death will not be as painful as I had planned to make it." He casually snapped his figures in my direction, and one of the creatures started towards me, leering maliciously.

By now, Zelda had reached my side. It seemed she had evaded her soon to-be captors, though I had no memory of the incident. She had poked and prodded at the wound with tender fingers, and I felt almost nothing. Looking toward her, I felt a rush of affection for her, my loyal friend.

"Zelda, you have to get out of here and find help for yourself, when they come for me grab your horse and run as fast and as far as you can. I'm in no shape to come with you, so please don't linger." I gently told her, keeping an eye on the still approaching figure. I could tell that she was ready to argue, so I raised my voice to stop her. "Please...I don't want you to die because I can't protect you." I whispered.

"You know I can't leave you!" she retorted. Horror was spread across her face, but I could tell that she knew it was for the best. Always sensible, my Zelda. As I looked at her, I thought that I could see a tear run down her face, but I could not be sure.

By now, the creature was upon us, and he grinned maliciously, exposing his numerous rows of rotten teeth.

"Any last words?" Their leader asked. When I didn't respond, his only reaction was to snap his fingers once again. Not only one but also the remaining two figures converged upon me, and now at a sprint. They ran so quickly that they did not seem to touch the ground. They barely disturbed the snow as they made their way toward me. As quickly as an arrow shoot from a bow they sped at me. At start, they were only about 3 yards away but even so, it should have taken them longer to get to me. Right before they reached me, I shoved Zelda out of the way with all my remaining strength. No, matter what she could not be harmed!

"LINK! NO!" Her scream drowned out all other sounds for a period of several seconds.

Then they were on me all at the same time, and they attacked so quickly and so ferociously that I could not even see their movements. I knew only when they struck by a new line of fire that flared somewhere across my body.

The attack only lasted less than five seconds, but it was enough. When they finally retreated after what seemed to be an eternity of fire, I found that I lacked the strength to stand without the force of their blows keeping me upright. I fell weakly to the ground. It was only then that I realized how badly I was hurt. I could see the snow rapidly turning scarlet from the amount of my blood pouring into it. Still that pain had not truly set in. Instead, I felt numb, without any sensation at all. Vaguely, I could see that Zelda was trying to reach me but was being restrained buy the figures. They struggled futilely for several moments before the leader finally made his presence known. In a series of quick and brutal motions, he pinned her arms behind her back and began to drag her away.

"No... Please;" I tried to call after her, but I was too weak. All that emerged was a whisper. I felt a small tear roll down my face.

"LINK!" Zelda managed to scream, before her voice was abruptly cut off when the leader masked her mouth. Keeping her hands pinned securely pinned behind her back, he continued to drag her away.

Gesturing toward me, I heard the leader ask one of the creatures, "Please, take care of Link for me, will you? The brainless thing smiled sadistically and started toward me. I knew I could not take another attack like the last one. Was this really the end?

I was still lying on the ground, trying to move. But I just could not, no matter how hard I tried. All my energy was gone and all I could do was lay there and wait for the inevitable. I watched as Zelda was dragged away by those despicable monsters. Her abduction was probably a death sentence, and I could not stop it. It was my fault. I had to let my guard down, and this is what happened. What was I thinking? We should have waited for the guards. I couldn't protect her. I really am no hero if I cannot even protect the people I love.

Once, while she was being dragged away, Zelda managed to get one of her arms free. More frantic tears streamed down her face as she stretched her hand towards me in a desperate attempt to reach my side, but it was all in vain. She was just too far away. Using the last of what little strength I had, I was able to prop myself up on one shoulder far enough to reach for her as well. For a moment time stood still, we were the only two in that ill-fated grove. If only it could have lasted forever. Our moment crashed to an end when Zelda's hand was once again pinned behind her back. Then she was gone, spirited away to who knows where by a band of murderous kidnappers. It really was my entire fault.

Finally, the last creature made his way toward me. It seems as though it took him centuries to cross the last few feet. Grinning maliciously, he lifted a dagger. If it were not pointed towards me, I really would have admired the workmanship. It was a beautiful weapon, with the image of a coiling serpent engraved around the blade. Now though, the blade represented my death. I was defenseless, and I could only watch as my enemy raised the blade high above his head. I could have sworn I heard him mumble something about how I would be the one dying today and not Zelda. That made me a little happy knowing she would be safe a time being, maybe a greater hero would save her. Then he brought the blade down in a swift downward arch.

I did not feel the dagger plunge home. At that moment, everything went black and cold, and I was lost to the world.


End file.
